forgotten_ashesfandomcom-20200213-history
Demi-Gods
Demigods, or half-bloods, are a race of beings who are half human, half god. They possess human souls and are vulnerable to old age and death; however, their godly blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats not usually possible by ordinary humans. Description Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. While most demigods are created much like regular humans, children of Athena are born from their mother's thoughts merging with their father's. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess and it reflects how she herself was born, sprouting from the head of Zeus. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Athena or Hecate. When a demigod reaches a certain age, normally early teens, their powers start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod. Also, if the demigod is a child of a powerful god, the scent can become even stronger. If the child never learns that they are a demigod or they are a child of a minor god, monsters may overlook them. Few demigods have full-blooded siblings (with the exception of twins), as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that. Traits There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes who they truly are, their scent will reach its peak. The scent of children of the Big Three is much more potent than that of the children of lesser gods. Demigods' personalities tend to vary based on their divine parenthood. Demigods are relatively stronger, more agile, and more durable than regular mortals, and have more resistance to diseases. Types of Demigods Greek/Roman Demigods: A subset of demigods. Most modern Greek demigods don't live past the age of 20 as they are known for being hunted and killed by monsters. '''Norse Demigods: '''Unlike Greek Demigods, Norse demigods tend to be drawn towards the supernatural and paranormal. They're also said to be more inherently aggressive and battle-prone. As well, Norse demigods also don't have an affinity for ancient Greek or Roman languages. Most can, however, read ruinic. Abilities Most demigods inherit a power or two from their "god" parent. Some inherit more than others. The only powers that all demigods have in common are enhanced strength, speed, and agility, as well as an accelerated healing reflex. Weaknesses While demigods do have an accelerated healing reflex, they are still half mortal and can be killed through mortal means, such as decapitation, suffocation, drowning, burning, etc. As well, the vast majority of demigods still age, and should they live a full life, will eventually die from natural causes. Category:Species